


A Short Guide to Crying Uncle

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes is a good Dom, Dom/sub Play, Edgeplay, Feminization, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, explicit sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve keens, arching against Bucky’s chest. Bucky just laughs, moving up his hand to play with a nipple. He flicks, rolls, pinches till Steve is squirming away.“Be a good boy an’ stop movin’, will ya? Be good for me sweetness. Be good and cry uncle. I’ll give ya what ya need, babygirl. You know I will.”+Herein be sexytimes. An in media res look at Bucky and Steve havin' a good ol' time against a wall in the Brooklyn flop. That's all.





	A Short Guide to Crying Uncle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of the cannon characters or plot points are mine. As always, Sarah made me do it. Check out the end notes for trigger warnings!

“Nuh-uh babygirl.” 

Steve keens, arching against Bucky’s chest. Bucky just laughs, moving up his hand to play with a nipple. He flicks, rolls, pinches til Steve is squirming away. 

“Be a good boy an’ stop movin’, will ya? Be good for me sweetness. Be good and cry uncle. I’ll give ya what ya need, babygirl. You know I will.” 

Steve shakes his head, delirious. His prick has never burned like this in his life. His hands scrabble for purchase against the wall, anything to ground him in this haze. Everything is hot and slick and too much. Too much, too much, too much. He wants to yield, wants to call uncle and just come already. 

But no. He was right. Bucky was wrong; wrong about… something. Steve isn’t even sure anymore what they were sniping about anymore. Just that Bucky was wrong. But good lord, does Bucky feel right, perched up against his hole, nudging, poking, prodding. 

Bucky nips at Steve’s ear. “Stay with me baby. What’s your color?” And god, its infuriating that Bucky can be so calm and cool with nothing but the head of his prick in Steve’s sloppy hole. 

“Green,” he slurs. “So green. Could do this all day.” 

Bucky just laughs. 

“No you can’t. You’ll try. But you can’t.” 

“Yeah-huh,” he volleys weakly. Christ on a crutch, that wasn’t his best comeback. But he’s been on the edge of finishing for hours, so forgive him if all he can focus on is the glorious dick not a breath away from drilling him into this wall. “Can to,” he finally adds. 

Bucky slams home suddenly, pushing a gut-punched sound from Steve’s body. It’s good. So so good. Bucky grinds up against him, head falling near his ear.

“God, baby. I wish you could see what I see. You’re so wet, baby, so slick for me. You’re drippin’ like a dame. Say the word, gorgeous.” His hips take up a sinful circle that sets all Steve’s nerves on fire. “Say the word and I’ll have you screamin’ like one too.” 

Steve can only whine, head thudding against the wall. 

“That’s the idea, baby,” Bucky chuckles. 

His hips are still rolling. Steve can feel Bucky’s balls against the bottom of his ass, rubbing and scratching at the beard-burned skin. Those balls could be slapping that same skin, stinging in all the right ways. 

Hands are back on his nipples, scratching them to hardness. Steve’s jaw drops open, drool falling from his lips. 

“Nggh.” 

“Nope. That ain’t what I’m lookin to hear babygirl. Cry uncle, and you can have me.” 

Steve shakes his head. Something wet falls across his cheeks. For a moment, he thinks, hopes, that it’s sweat. But then, 

“Oh baby. Look at you: messin’ up all that pretty make-up. You know I love it when you cry for me. Just say the word, baby. Cry uncle for me.” 

The fingers on his nipple pinch, harder and harder til Steve can’t tell the difference between pain and pleasure. 

“Please.” The word falls from his swollen lips before he can stop it. He isn’t even sure what he’s askin’ for anymore.

“Not quite, babygirl.” And oh, Bucky sounds wrecked now too. “C’mon Stevie-baby. Lemme love on ya right. Yield for me.” 

Steve shudders, tears falling hot and fast now. He’s so close to coming a stiff wind could do him in. Bucky sucks on his earlobe, soft and sweet and so so right. 

“Uncle,” he whispers. “Uncle, uncle. Please, sir. Please.” 

“That’s it, doll. That’s what I wanted to hear.” 

-FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies! This is 593 words of complete filth. Herein be explicit sexytimes! If you don't like that, this is very much not for you. This fic also includes: explicit Dom/sub play, edge play, references to rimming, references to men wearing make up, feminization, teasing. If any of this is a no-go for you, please take care of yourself and click away. I take full responsibility for all mistakes. Be safe and have fun, sweet souls!!


End file.
